1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image processing system in which a plurality of sheets are used in combination so that user authentication or apparatus setting is performed, as well as to an image recording apparatus capable of preparing a sheet used in the image reading apparatus and the image processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, combined machines are spreading that are constructed by incorporating a facsimile function into copy machines having a printer function. In such apparatuses, a color copy function, a color facsimile communication function, and the like are also incorporated as an expansion of the printer function. In such multi-function apparatuses, only when various kinds of conditions are set up appropriately, various kinds of functions can effectively be executed with desired conditions.
In the setting of various kinds of setting conditions in an apparatus of this kind, each setting condition is display in a setting screen on an operation panel, so that setting is performed with switching the setting screens sequentially. This requires a rather long working time even when a skilled user performs the setting. Further, necessary key operation is remarkably complicated for an unskilled user not familiar to the operation of the apparatus. Thus, in the prior art, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-353171 discloses an apparatus in which a format sheet describing various kinds of setting information is read so that character recognition is performed by an OCR (Optical Character Reader) and in which the apparatus setting is then changed into the acquired contents. This apparatus reads a format sheet in which check marks are entered into checking fields corresponding to various kinds of setting conditions, thereby recognizes the checked setting conditions, and then changes the apparatus setting into the recognized contents.
On the other hand, printing systems have been realized in which images based on data of documents, graphics, or the like prepared by an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer are recorded on paper sheets by an image recording apparatus such as a printer and a digital combined machine. Meanwhile, data treated by such information processing apparatuses can include data containing trade secrets. Thus, apparatuses are spreading in which in order that data having such confidentiality should not be leaked out carelessly, each user is authenticated at the time of use so that the use is allowed solely to authorized users.
A frequently used method of authenticating the users is that user IDs and passwords are registered into each apparatus in advance so that authentication is performed on the basis of the determination whether a user ID and a password inputted by each user at the time of use of the apparatus agree with the registered ones. Nevertheless, the user need input the user ID and the password at each time of use of the apparatus. This degrades operability and convenience. Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345760 discloses an apparatus that reads a plurality of bar codes in a predetermined order and thereby authenticates a user.
Nevertheless, the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-353171 has a possibility that the setting information cannot reliably be acquired from the format sheet depending on the accuracy of the OCR. Further, when check marks are entered into the checking fields or alternatively when desired setting information is described in the format sheet, a pen or the like is necessary. This causes the problem of an increase in the time and effort of the user.
Further, in the apparatus that performs various kinds of processing using bar codes as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-345760, a bar code reader for reading the bar codes need be provided separately. Further, when a large number of bar codes are used, the order of reading of the bar codes becomes complicated, and hence increases the work of the user. On the contrary, when a small number of bar codes are used, a problem arises that spoofing by a third party cannot be prevented.